The present invention relates in general to temperature sensors, and in particular to a temperature-sensing module for use in an air duct of a heating or air-conditioning unit of a motor vehicle. The module includes an electrical temperature-sensitive element, preferably a pill-shaped measuring element such as an NTC resistor having two connection wires acting as supports for the sensor proper. Measuring elements of this kind are conventional and readily available commercially. They are used for temperature measurement in forced or non-forced air streams. It has been found however that the supports of these measuring elements exhibit certain disadvantages. For example, a sufficient mechanical stability is achievable only at relatively thick connection wires or at short ties of thin connection wires to webs, ribs or tongues formed on a housing. Heat transfer to the air stream cannot be adjusted and, due to uncontrollable heat transfers, erroneous readings of measured values may result.